


Untitled killjoys kink meme fill

by turps



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at the killjoys kink meme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Hooker!fic, kids! I mean, Gerard has practically given this to us as canon! You can make it lulzy (because, like, seriously, Gerard as a hooker? SO MUCH LULZY POTENTIAL) or angsty (the first time Gerard has to let Mikey sell himself for gas! TRAGIC) or sexy (...DUH) or whatever. I JUST WANT HOOKERS. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled killjoys kink meme fill

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously at the kink meme. It hasn't been beta read and was also written very early in the killjoys era.

From here Mikey looks like a shadow. Blurred lines and colours against a backdrop of sand made hazy by heat. He looks small, unsure as he rubs at his face and pushes his hands through his hair which falls forward through design. An image carefully crafted along with Mikey’s bare arms, the scooped neck of his t-shirt that’s just a little too small.

It makes Mikey look younger, un-threatening and Gerard clutches Mikey’s jacket, bile tainting his mouth, hot and acidic.

“This isn’t right,” Gerard says. “It should have been me.”

Frank is sitting next to the Trans Am. He’s curled in on himself, legs bent and head on his knees. Hands clasped, his knuckles are grazed, blood-stained sand clinging to split skin. When he speaks his voice is raw. “He wouldn’t have let you go.”

Gerard brings the jacket to his face, smelling leather and dirt and sweat. He watches as Mikey starts walking, approaching the car that’s pulled up at the side of the road. Gerard doesn’t know who’s inside; but he hates them.

Mikey’s bent over now, looking into the open window, his back curved, yellow against red metal and for a moment Gerard imagines he hears laughter, abrupt and brittle.

“I can’t watch this,” Ray announces, quiet, his words painfully flat.

“It’s okay,” Gerard says, giving Ray the out, but Gerard doesn’t have that option. Mikey’s doing this for them, exploiting his own vulnerabilities to provide a solution.

Gerard clenches the jacket and keeps watching.

~~~~~

Mikey’s hands are damp and he pushes them through his hair, slicking it back. He’s already wearing his jacket, the zip fully closed and has his bandanna wrapped around his neck. He brushes his hand over his raygun and says, “We needed it.”

“I know,” Gerard says, and looks over to where Ray’s pouring the syphoned gas into the Trans Am. “I just wish....”

“Wishes are fucked up,” Mikey says, and flinches when he wipes his fingers over his swollen bottom lip. “All they do is give false hope.”

Gerard wants to protest, but his usual optimism is buried under an awareness of how Mikey’s wincing as he moves, how the button of his pants remains open behind his belt.

“I’d do it again,” Mikey says then, giving Gerard a hard look. “If we needed it.”

Gerard shakes his head, because Mikey’s never going to do this again. Ever. “He hurt you.”

Mikey shrugs, his expression closed off as he says, “It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

And Gerard knows that. That Mikey is tough -- fucking tough -- and able to do what’s needed. But that doesn’t mean he has to. “No more, Mikey. There’s other ways, better ways.”

“And if we can we’ll use them,” Mikey says, and spits onto the sand. “But if we can’t.....”

Gerard understands the unspoken words, because he understands Mikey. And also understands himself. It’s why Gerard swallows hard, wanting to hurl. Because he knows no matter how much it hurts, Mikey will do it again, and Gerard will let him.


End file.
